My lovely mate
by Laughing Kitty
Summary: Hinata got a letter form a boy in class so now she's sitting in the park cold and tired...
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Mate

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please don't be mad at me if I mess up on something I will try my best to make a awesome story so thanx for reading XD**

It was so cold in the town of Konaha and little Hinata Hyuuga was one of the people out in this very cold after noon, why you may be asking well someone named Naruto had wrote her a note in class asking her to meet him after school at the park so they could talk about something. So here she is sitting in the cold about to turn into "Hinata ice cream" and no sigh of this Naruto boy so she was going to go home and cuddle with her pillow, but as soon as she got up she hit something or someone.

They both fell on the ground and Hinata being Hinata said "sorry" but the other person didn't say a word so she looked up to see a very tall black eyed boy. "look where you're going next time" said the boy putting his hand out so she could grab it so she did "s-sorry I didn't s-see you there" see turned very red when he put his hand on her face and rubbed her cold cheek.

"How long have you been out here huh?" she looked down then back into his cold black eye's "um well about t-two hours" she said blushing a very dark red, "I can tell your face is pale and feels like ice come with me a bit" he said taking her hand and lending her to some place she didn't know. "w-where are we g-going to mister" the red Hyuuga asked with her head down, "to my house so you can warm up" the boy said looking down at her smiling "o-oh" was all she could get out " and my name is Sasuke Uchiha but you can call me Sasu" she looked at him for a very long time then she finally made herself say "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga but please call me H-hina" a blush was on her face as she said that.

He smiled more and patted her head, "ok Hina-chan we're here now" it was a very pretty looking house very big too, with a lovely front yard with beautiful flowers all around to make to most loveless house she had ever seen. They walked up to a very large door Hinata mouth almost fell open when she saw the person that opened the door.

**Sorry I know you must be mad I stopped but I had to do it so if I make another chapter you would read it so thanx you so much for reading soooo…*Ich Liebe Dich* xD** * I Love You*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi nice to see you again or maybe meet you I'm Ears and this is the second chapter to my lovely mate and hope you like it very much and thankx for reading**. XD

It felt like her mouth had fallen from her jaw when she saw her Neji-nii-san open the Uchiha door. "N-neji why are you here aren't you and father training today" she asked him pulling herself back together. "Yes but he asked me to come over because your would to be coming", "Well Neji are you going to move or what" Sasuke said in a very cold voice taking Hinata's hand and leading her to his room.

"What happen to the kind Sasu-chan I was talking to" she though as they made their way to his room with no problem but she didn't notice until he opened to door and they were both in. "Hina-chan why don't you sit down and make yourself at home huh?" he asked with a loving smile then sat down and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Oh okay Sasu-chan" she smiled then sat down; he pulled out a box from behind him and opened it inside was a lot of old pictures of him and some girl that face she couldn't see.

"Wow who is she" she thought to herself. He pulled a picture out and gave it to her. She carefully looked it over, to her surprise it was him and her holding hands. He was wearing a black shirt and white shorts while she was wearing a light purple shirt and black pants they looked around five or six. She couldn't help but smile at the picture he notice this and patted her head lovingly then asked, "Do you remember this" she looked at him then nodded her head yes.

**~FLASH BACK~ **

**~Hinata pov~**

I was playing in the back yard when my father had called me in to meet someone, so I ran in the house and slid the door open bowed then sat by my father. "Hinata this Sasuke Uchiha and his father, I want you and little Sasuke to play while I and his father talk about your future ok". I happily nodded my head at him stood up bowed low to my father and the other Uchiha male then held out my hand to Sasuke.

**~Sasuke pov~**

This little girl Hinata was holding her hand out to me so I looked to my father, He nodded so I got up and toke her hand then she smiled at me with a little blush and lead me to a tree with a swing. She got on it then asked, "Can you push me Sasuke-san?" then she smiles. "Push yourself" I say in a cold tone that makes her sad then she swings her legs and she's off. I kinda feel wired just looking at her swing so I sit down and watch the clouds then my mind starts to wonder about how cute she looks on the….. HOLD IT, did I just call her cute.

"Ewwwwww" I said out loud not knowing it. "What's wrong Sasuke-san" I hear her say getting off the swing and stand in front of me, "N-nothing I just saw a… really ugly maid, that's all". I say trying to lie but I can tell she's not buying it, "Oh o-okay Sasuke-san" she said turning around and walking away. "HEY! Where are you going huh" ask not wanting her to leave me alone.

**~Hinata's pov~**

"I can tell when I'm not wanted" I say kinda sad he said "ew" to me. "Huh what are you talking about girl" He says looking mad but I don't care, "You said ew when you were looking at me" I say looking back at him with a very hurt look in my eyes and I can tell he feels bad now just by the way he jumped when he looked at him. "Look I-I'm sorry I just was thinking about how pretty you looked swinging that I was shocked and said "ew" to myself so...You know s-sorry" he looked down when he got to the end so I put my hand on his head. "It's ok" I say now rubbing his head which makes him look at me and smile, and it makes my heart skip a beat(Ears: lol Skip beat!) then I blush.

I put my arm down then smile while taking his hand and lead him to the front yard where my flowers are. "Hey d-do you like f-flowers Sasuke-san" I say opening the gate to the yard, he nods so I pull him in to look at the flowers I had grown. "Wow there very pretty Hina-chan" He says not knowing why my cheeks go red so I turn my face, "Thanks Sasuke-san" He looks at me then turns my face to him. "You can call me Sasu-chan ok" I can feel my face get hotter and ten shards redder so I turn it again.

**~Sasuke pov~**

"She looks so cute with a red face…Aw!" I think looking at her, "So which is your favorite" (Ears: you can pick her flower) I asked her lifting her pretty red face and cuddling her cheek. "I l-like the *** flower what do you like Sasu-chan" When I heard her call me that my heart stop and it felt like had died for a few seconds then before I knew it I had her face back in my hand and said "My favorite flower is you Hina-chan because when you face is red you look more beautiful than a rose" then kissed her cheek.

By the time I knew it she fell into my arms knocked out and very hot I thought I'd killed her but then I realized she just fainted so I laid her down on my lap and rubbed her head softly. After an hour she was up, she looked at me with shocked but happy eyes. "Sorry I fainted" she said still laying in my lap I didn't mind it I may have even liked it, " It's ok are feeling better" I asked in a very worried voice then she nodded which made me smile. "Good we should get to our fathers before they get mad and yell at us" I say trying to get up but she want let me. "But only if you hold my hand on the way there, ok" she says getting up and putting her hand out to me, I take it with the need to never let go. "Ok, now let's go…uh which way is it", I say trying very hard to sound as manly as a six year-old can. But it doesn't work but she doesn't sine to mean to much so we start walking, by the time we knew it we were at door to the office our fathers were in.

**~Hinata pov~**

I look at Sasuke and he doesn't look happy about going in I know how he feels but try not to show it. But it doesn't work because he said "I see you feel how I do so let's make a deal Hina-chan ok. I nod and look him in the eyes with a small blush on my pale face. "ok here is the deal, when we get older well get married and never leave each other ok" I know it looks like my jaw fell off my face but he doesn't mind he just smile at me then I feel it. My heart going crazy because of that smile and I know that I don't want to leave so I say "yes Sasu-chan" and then he hugs me.

**~End of flash back, back to Hinata's pov~**

That was the day when we told our fathers that we never wanted to leave each other, as far as I can remember they were very happy and asked if we wanted to take some pictures, we said yes and this is one of them. I looked to Sasuke and smiled "that was about ten years ago right Sasu-chan" he looked shocked but smile and nodded "yea it's kinda funny to think back on it. We haven't talk sense then but now you're here with me and I wanted you to know that I still have those feeling for you and still want to be with you forever so…" he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it inside was a ring. I look at it with a very shocked face and tears start to fall from my eyes. "I Thought you had forgotten but I see I was wrong" I hug him and he lifts up my chin* and kisses me softly "why would I ever forget, but Hina please stay with me forever" I smile and nod.

**Sasuke****pov**

WOW! She said yes OH MY GOD YES. YES. YES. I'm so happy. My inner self says over and over again while he's having a small party in my head "I-I love you Hinata Uchiha" then I put the ring on her finger and we kiss.

**~normal pov~**

At the same time they were having their moment Sakura was looking throw the window.

**Hi it's me again sorry for that but I want you to read more and I'm so sorry for the wait but I have no internet so I'm posting this from my school don't ask how I got the code I just did. and I hope you like my story, I will try and get better with my posting soooo…thank you so much for reading and * ****Ich Liebe Dich* I love you ****and remember your reviews are my food thanks again XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone what's up, thankx for the reviews and even the mean ones it's ok I know my story is not all that so I'm sorry I really want to make a very awesome story for the people that are reading but I guess I can't so sorry. I may not work on this one anymore because I know it sucked but I thought I would get better so this is the last one, but if you want I may still write more chaps for this but I want update as much. But whatever thankx for reading XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't and may never will own naruto…man that hurt to say that **

**This is her friend Meme! Back the F*** off. At least she is posting her story online, she got guts. There you go Ant. Keep writing XD. Fighting ^^**

_**~Sakura pov~**_

I was at work when I heard Ino say "girl did you see Sasuke with that Hinata girl today he was all cuddly with her I was about to pull them apart and kick her head in" she was talking with TenTen who was not even listen to her. "_Will she shut up I'm trying to think about my homework"_ TenTen said in her head. So I came out the kitchen looking a little mad but Ino didn't see it but TenTen did, "uh h-hey Sakura what's up why do you look like that" TenTen asked moving back a little, Ino looked up to see me red in the face. "Hey billboard brow why you look like an angry tomato" asked Ino looking kinda scared.

"Did you just say my Sasuke-kun was with that ugly Hyuuga girl?" I was real mad now you could see the fire behind my eyes, Ino and TenTen were scared for their lives when I got done talking. "Uh y-yea he was walking with her hand in hand talking, I think to his h-house" out of nowhere I flipped a table over and ran out the door, to Sasuke's house. "_No she does not think she's going to go to my Sasu-kun's house" I thought as I ran and jumped over cars and people. By the time I got there i was out of breathe and in pain, so I laid on the front yard to cool down but that's not what the water system had in mind when it cut on and got her outfit all wet and muddy. "_What the f*** is wrong with this world making me look bad for my Sasuke-kun!" I yelled at the sky trying to get the mud out my hair, while this was going on Lee walk by and saw me all dirty.

"_Wow Sakura looks so youthful in the mud all dirty"_ he thought blushing. "hey Sakura-chan your looking as youthful as ever" Lee stated doing he's "good guy" pose, I look at him with very angry eyes "Lee can't you see that I'm all dirty and wet I look like a…a...a monster" I curved her face with my hands and started to sob into them as Lee tried to make me happy once more.

"Sakura don't say that you would ever look like a monster (he was lien she did look like a mess with brown mud in her hair) you are a very…uh…um…pr-pretty youthful flower" he ended with a nice red blush. I looked up from my hands and at him with a shocked look. "Uh Lee I…I never know you could talk like that…uh thank you very much"

Lee smiled at me dusted my body off and walked away leaving me very happy but it didn't last long before I walked to the back of the house and climb to Sasuke's window to see him kissing some girl. _"is he k-kissing H-Hinata" _I thought as tears fumed in her eyes, I jumped back down and slowly walked home.

**~Sasuke pov~**

Sasuke saw Sakura in his window (he could see the window well he was kissing Hinata) and how she had started cry "_ha that what she gets thinking that I was her play thing she needed this" _he thought but he couldn't help but feel a little guilt in his heart for hurting her to tell the truth he had started to have feelings for her but then he saw Hinata at the park and forgot about how he felt for her.

When he pulled back from Hinata he had a frown on his face. "Sasu-kun what's wrong you look sad" Hinata asked a little worried that Sasuke didn't like her kiss, it was her first. He said, "It's nothing Hinata I was just thinking of someone" when he finished Hinata could tell who he was talking about and it kinda made her sad. "S-Sasuke-kun if you have feelings for someone else we don't have together Okay, I'm not going anywhere" she said taking off the ring and putting is in his hand.

He looked at her and frowned more "No its nothing like that I jus-" before he could finish she put her hand over his moth "It's ok" then she walked out.

**Sorry I know it not long but I don't know what else to put so I'm supper sorry please review I really need them bye!**


End file.
